


Sunshine & Rain

by Selly87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 22:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selly87/pseuds/Selly87
Summary: Sunshine and rain make a beautiful thing, everything you are is everything I'm not.





	Sunshine & Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I came across a half-finished drabble in my notes on my phone and decided to finish it.

_Sunshine and rain make a beautiful thing_ , I muse, as I look out of the window in the Great Hall and at the vivid rainbow outside. It’s unusual, immense, and impossibly brilliant. Nature’s idea of perfection?

I’ve never seen a rainbow shine quite so brightly and this one seems to have no intention of fading away anytime soon. It has quite confidently - _and defiantly so_ \- taken up residence across the entire afternoon sky. Surrounded by clouds and the odd ray of sunshine it appears to feel quite at home.

It reminds me of you. You too have, with an air of arrogant confidence, taken up residence in a place I built a protective wall around. Yet, you stubbornly managed to chisel away piece after piece of cold, hard stone until I had no choice but to let you in. Then again, you are like that, aren’t you? You don’t take no for an answer. Never have, never will. I should learn from you.

I’m not sure when exactly you got through but it must have been a while ago because I can’t quite remember what life was like before you worked your way under my skin, turning my entire world upside down.

If you ask me, we’re as incompatible as night and day; as sun and rain; as hot and cold; as left and right; as red and green. Somehow, that hasn’t stopped you. Or is it that I haven’t stopped you?

Then again, that’s just the person you are. You don’t fit with the crowd. You never have and you never will but that’s fine by me. I don’t fit with the crowd either, I stand out like a beacon and, for a change, it’s not my short platinum-blond hair that makes me stand out. My sharp tongue sets me apart just fine, there’s no controlling the beast once I let it roam free. It’s gotten me into trouble more times than I can remember. With you, with my parents, with everyone. Oh hey, would you believe it, we have something in common after all.

My sharp tongue. It always bothered you, but these days you are astonishingly good at not showing any of it to me or anyone else. I suppose I could try and learn to adopt some of your newfound unperturbed calmness but I’m more of a wild uncontrollable waterfall with more energy than an ocean. I’m rough around the edges but essentially peaceful.

Much like you. It’s a perfect description of you, really. Not the sharp tongue, mind you, you were never good at that and you still aren’t. But your tongue still got you into trouble. Many, many times. Too many times. You used to be a wild and uncontrollable waterfall, a seemingly quiescent volcano, ready to explode at any second.

There might be a bit of me in you after all.

The thought amuses me and turning away from enormous windows in the Great Hall, I turn my back on the rainbow outside and sit in my regular spot at the Slytherin table. I still don’t understand why McGonagall decided to have our house table moved from the far side of the room to beside the windows, but it’s not like I make the rules around here. We used to blend in with the walls, now our table stands out much like that rainbow behind me. Shine the light on Slytherin, everyone, the house that supported the darkest wizard of all times. Hurray!

For the first time in as long as I can remember, you are too preoccupied to notice me and it irks me enough that I want to get up and pick a fight with you. Instead, I quietly watch from my regular spot. I’ve nothing else to do. There’s nobody to talk to. My friends are gone. It was my decision to come back. I made it on a whim and yet I can’t bring myself to really regret it. I want to, but something, or should I say, someone, keeps stopping me.

What is it going to take to get your attention then, Potter? For seven long years, I always had your attention, even when I didn’t want it. Especially when I didn’t want it. Now you appear to have forgotten all about me. It’s like I don’t even exist anymore. It hurts me more than I care to admit. Did the last seven years mean nothing to you, Potter? Was I just a meaningless diversion from the madness?

I’ve grown so used to it, I feel like something vital is missing.

Tell me, have you no fight left in you? You used to be so focused on me that I knew you better than I knew my own shadow.

What will it take to ignite that spark again?

What will it take for you to let me have a taste of what we once had?

And if I offer you my hand again, will you turn it down for the second time?


End file.
